A Wrinkle In Time
by quaza22
Summary: When Mysterous forces kidnap the American president, its up to The gangs children to bring him home. Follow the journey as our young heros find adventure as well as a forbidden love on the way.
1. Prologue

**This part two to my White wolf story as promised. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Carlisle Cullen POV**

**Prologue- **

They first appeared in early spring…clustered of purple buds pushing their way through the frosty march earth. By April, there were stems and leaves and by May, buds had appeared.

June the buds had open revealing a red heart shaped insides, scenting the air with the smell of over ripe raspberries.

The plant bloomed in London's waste lands and gardens. The plant became known as moon weed. Everyone thought it was peculiar.

"Very peculiar," I said staring at a sample plant in my office.

"Indeed," my wife Esme agreed.

"Hmm…" my son, Kit wasn't really listening. Kit or Christopher Charles Cullen was considered our miracle child. We'd been told for the longest while that Esme couldn't conceive. Then she got pregnant with Kit. He was the spitting image of Esme except he had my blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

He was enchanting a pen so that it levitated three inches above his head. That was his talent. Enchanting. Anything you could think of. He could put a charm on it enchant it to do whatever he liked.

Kit scratched behind his ear and glanced longingly at the door.

"It might be a hybrid plant. Maybe…what do you think Kit?"

When he hard his name he jumped slightly and the pen fell from the air. "Can I _go_ now?" H e sounded like it pained him to ask. He swayed his weight to show he was impatient.

I sighed, wondering if he'd ever become a respectable doctor like me. Taking in my son's long shabby blonde hair, his grubby knees and his crumpled socks, he didn't look like he'd be a doctor. Much less anything respectable.

"I mean, I'm sure it's very interesting to those that like plantlike things…but I promised I'd meet E.J. and Carlisle up at the palace."

E.J. or Edward III was my eldest and adoptive son's first child and Carlisle was his second. They were my grandchildren, my youngest son's best friends and considered heirs to the throne of the wolf empire. They lived at Masen Manor nicknamed Masen Palace because of the way it looked.

I breathed wearily. "Off you go if you must. But mind you behave yourself up at the palace. I don't want to hear you've been chasing planes on that carpet of your, Kit or you both may very well find yourselves grounded. And mark my words son, its no fun being a walking 'wolf."

Kit grinned impishly. "Oh don't worry, Dad. I promise I'll watch myself.

He walked out the door whistling tunelessly. Esme sighed.

"He'll be fine." I assured her.

"It's not just him I'm worried about. I'm worried about them all."

* * *

**Well that's the prologue. The first chapter in coming up...Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Third person's POV**

It was a chilly October evening, midweek and Kit Cullen was home from school. Surprisingly it wasn't because he'd expelled from Elton Academy for the Gifted where he attended. No, Kit was simply on holiday. It was Halloween. This was the only reason Kit was home at Angel Terrace. At the moment he was locked in silent battle with a carpet he'd enchanted to fly. It was Carpet's bath day.

Narrow-eyed and tight lipped Kit stared at Carpet. It was hovering with its back arched. It was cornered but ready to fight.

Kit was tense too. His powers crackled causing sparks to fly from his ears. He felt like a thunderstorm about to break.

_This is ridiculous_, thought Kit as he waved away the steam. "Aw, c'mon Carpet, he said trying to sound cheerful about it. "It's only every four months. Not everyday like I have to put up with. And it's for your own good. You need a bath so the enchantment doesn't wear off."

Carpet rocked back and forth.

"So you agree? A nice hot bath is-"

Kit didn't finish his sentence because Carpet charged him. He dodged just in time then jumped on the back of the carpet. The scene turned ugly. Carpet trying to throw him off and Kit desperately trying to hold on.

Finally Kit was thrown off. He landed covered in bruises and his temper broke.

"Look here you filthy moth-eaten rug-!"

Another voice covered his at that moment. A voice from downstairs was yelling. A man's voice and he sounded mad.

Kit crept from the bathroom onto the landing and looked over. But he was too late because the only thing he saw was the door being slammed and his parents looking shocked.

"Well, that was-." A woman's voice started to say but Kit cut his mother off.

"Dad-_Dad_…who _was_ that?"

Carlisle turned to face his son. "I should have known you wouldn't be too far away.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing of any importance to you, Kit."

"But Dad, he was shouting." Kit was persistent.

"The subject matter is closed now, Kit."

Carlisle began to walk towards his office but he never made it. The ceiling above him creaked and groaned. Carlisle jumped back as a flood of water poured from the ceiling.

"Christopher Charles Cullen!" Carlisle yelled.

"Sorry, the bath…I forgot."

Carlisle glared at his son. "Clean this mess up now."

"No problem," Kit said rolling up his sleeves.

"Without enchantment."

Kit's jaw dropped. "That'll take forever!"

Carlisle raised his eye brow and Kit proceeded to do as he was told.

"Oh, son, I _don't_ know what you've done to deserve it…but you've been invited by Edward to a banquet up at the palace. It's honoring the new Yankee president. You might have heard he's in town."

"He very well may be, but I don't see why _I_ have to go!"

Carlisle chuckled. "I need to leave. Bella's gone into labor early so I'm going to deliver another Masen. When I get back this place had better be clean."

He and Esme crossed to the door and left.

_**

* * *

**__**Kit's POV**_

"This is slaves work," I grumbled. "Clean without enchanting? The man's off his rocker."

I stopped mopping and looked around. I was debating if I should enchant or be the good son and continue by hand.

The mail slot opened answering my question for me.

I went to pick up the letter that had just fallen through. I knew who it was from before I even opened it. I read it anyways:

_**Dear Idiot,**_

_**Where are you? The rest of the gang is already here but you're the only one missing. We're behind the palace in the tall grass. My brother has stolen some food from the kitchens and we're having a feast. Hurry and get here or we'll eat your share, best friend or not.**_

_**Yours, **_

_**(Handsome, intelligent, witty)**_

_**E.J.**_

I grinned, pointed to mom's new curtains and used them to clean the rest of the liquid in a jiffy. They replaced themselves while I readied for my trip.

"Hey!" I shouted up the stairs. "Carpet, I need you to fly me to Mason Manor."

All at once it was there eager to be friends again.

I climbed on and pointed to the door which clicked open, and carpet flew out the door.

It didn't take long to reach Masen Manor. Of course if I'd walked it might have taken at least an hour and a half. And public transportation? Forget about it1 Luckily I had Carpet and even if I didn't deserve him most of the time.

"Hey E.J., when I become a mind reader, I'll let you know." I had just arrived at the scene. E.J. along with his latest girlfriend (he goes through about three a week), was there. Carlisle (Carl so we don't get confused), his brother was sitting on E.J.'s left and Billie-Rose, their sister was seated in between them.

Alice and Jasper's two children, twins Pixie (Pamela) and Gus (August), were there sitting next to Emmett and Rosalie's son Tommy. Our friend May, who wasn't a 'wolf but knew our stories very well, was sitting in between Alfie whose father was in our army and Fin whose father was in prison.

E.J. grinned once I sat next to him. "Sorry, mate."

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm.

"Carl might have to cook us up some more sausages now that the worlds biggest sausage eater is here." He said laughing. E.J. was the spitting image of his father. From the bronze hair right down to his body build and walk.

I snorted," Huh, that's rich coming from you, Ed." Which was true. If E.J. wasn't esting food. He was talking about eating it or wishing he was.

E.J.'s girlfriend-who I recognized as Annie from my third period-didn't like being ignored. She forcefully turned his face so that he was now looking at her. Carl took his arm from around his sister and reached out to put more food on to cook over the fire. We all watched him silently. Well not all of us watched him. Annie kept giggling in that annoying way that only a girl can. It didn't take long for my stomach to start grumbling.

"Are those done yet?" Pixie asked the question that was inside of my head.

Carl looked up from his work. "Almost." One thing I can say about Carl, for a prince he sure knew how to cook a prize winning sausage.

"E.J., pass me that cake so I can cut it up," Carl said.

E.J. didn't hear him. Or if he did, he was ignoring him. His lips were too busy kissing on Annie's. Billie-Rose rolled her big chocolate eyes and smacked E.J.'s arm. Without removing his lips he reached around Annie and pushed the cake toward his brother.

"Idiot!" Billie-Rose muttered.

"Isn't it time you were going to bed?" E.J. asked pulling away from his girlfriend.

Billie-Rose scowled." You ain't my daddy, no matter how much you may look like him."

E.J. opened his mouth to say something but Carl cut him off. "They're ready!"

He distributed the cake and sausages among us all and we were all silent as we chewed.

_**

* * *

**__**E.J. POV**_

Kit glared at me over his food.

"What?" I asked.

Kit huffed. "Dad says I've got to go to a proper banquet up at your palace for some stupid president."

"Yeah, I told my father to make sure he invited you."

His jaw dropped. "Why? You know I hate all them stuffy palace get-togethers. Bowing and all those 'How-do-you-dos' that's all nice for you. You're a prince and that's what princes do but me? I'll just get bored outta my mind! And I can't think of anything worse than being bored."

Billie, Carl and I just laughed. "Listen Dimwit," I said. "The president is half Native American."

"Yeah," added Carl. And since he has some death threat hanging over his head, Dad's allowed him to bring 100 of his toughest braves for protection."

"And get this. He doesn't want to be entertained in the normal way. He wants a circus! Dad's hired the entire circus to come and perform at our house! So what do you say? Still want to miss the fun"

"I shouldn't," said Finn. "Can we come too?"

I shook my head. "We haven't anymore room. Dad had to leave off important prime ministers in order to fit Kit in."

Finn looked upset for a about a minute before his face brightened. He held up his hand and his face grew very serious. "I am Big Chief Howling Belly, and _You_ are all my braves."

Kit jumped up. "Figure me wrong there chief. I am Captain Cullen of the seventh U.S.. Calvary. Everyone knows my greates enemy is that no good bloody chief Howling Belly."

And just like that we had found a game. The group split into braves and army men. Carl, Kit, Pixie, Annie, Alfie and I made up the army, while Gus, Billie-Rose, Tommy, May, and Finn were the braves.

_**

* * *

**__**Kit's POV**_

"Over there on that ridge of high round. I recon it's one of them." E.J whispered. He was right behind me and so close that he kept stepping on the back of my shoes.

Annie started talking excitedly. "I'll catch something too! When we capture them, we'll tie them up and dance around them! Oh…wait, that's what the natives do isn't it?"

"Annie, kindly shut up or I'll have you court mar-" Before I could finish, the sound of splintering wood was heard.

We all stared in amazement. Not even 10 feet away was a real live Native American brave. He was one knee and his bow was raised and flexed. It was pointed and aimed straight at my heart.

"But there's nothing in the bow string." Carl uttered. His eyes were wide and staring incredulously. I waved him silent. I could clearly see the barbed curse (the exact opposite of one of my enchantments) slotted neatly into place where an arrow would normally be.

Then the brave spoke: "I am Kitchi of the Algonquin tribe…and you will step out of the shadows where I can see you."

* * *

**Hope you all like it. R&R as you see fit!**


End file.
